


A sliver lining

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Blood of Eden Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JUST, all of the fluff, fluff with no point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Allie and Zeke are cuddling, Zeke and Allison have a sappy talk when Zeke feels Allison's stab wound.





	A sliver lining

God, I love her so much.

There she is Allison Sekemoto, my Allie, lying next to me. Sleeping, her body tangled in mine I can feel her breath on my skin. Her scent fills my nostrils, I feel her body inhaling and exhaling against my me. She’s my girlfriend and there isn’t a damn thing anyone can do to stop that.

I pushed a strain of hair from her face, causing her to slightly open her eyes.

“What is it preacher boy?” she mumbled grumpy.

Her beauty shone through for a second I forgot how to breathe; her soft lips and perfect nose, those perfect eyes looking into mine. I wanted to kiss her, to taste her mouth and to show her how much she means to me. 

However all I could do was mutter, “I love you.”

This made her chuckle and if I had a heart it would've melted even further.

“I love you too Zeke.” And she softly peaked my lips with her own.

I wrapped my arms around her but I felt a mark on her body. On her stomach, a single wound, my stomach churned. I felt sick, at myself. The memory of what I did came back once again, God what was I thinking? Why did I do that?

She sensed something was wrong, she tilted my head up to where I looked into her eyes.

“What's wrong?”

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled.

“What for?” She asked puzzled.

“For stabbing you. Does your wound still hurt?”

“No, it never hurt. I'm a vampire Preacher boy, I heal fast.”

“I…. don’t think I could ever forgive myself for what I did.”

“Zeke….”

“If...I was stronger, If i wasn’t such stuck in my ways… if dad’s teachings didn’t stick in so well. It wasn’t right, and I thank God every day you forgave me.”

“Zeke, that wasn’t you. That was Sarren.”

“I let it happen. I’m sorry ...”

Allie then coiled her arms around my chest, pressing her face on my neck; planting a light kiss on my face, “I love you. I’ll always love you.”

“You don’t hate me at all for hurting you?”

“No, It was never about me. I just wanted you to be okay, for you to be the Zeke I fell in love with. You have no idea how relieved I was when you kissed me in the hospital. I thought I lost you forever, I knew part of you was gone, but…. I wanted you back, any part of you. The boy that always had faith in me. I failed you Zeke, This is…”

I kissed her forehead, “No, you didn’t fail me. I was the fool, there was nothing you could of done. There was nothing either of us-”

Realization caught me and Allie had a sheepish grin on her face.

“See, you did nothing wrong.” Allie commented, “Besides, I feel more alive with you then I ever had any other time in my life. I don’t have to watch my back all the time, I feel safe and secure. There is...one tiny thing I would like you to do.”

My heart spiked, “Name it, I’ll do anything.”

“Not now, not any time soon, but… marry me?”

“Marry you?” I asked puzzled.

“Yes preacher boy, I want to be your wife. I want to be Mrs Crosse. Do….you not want to?”

Who is she kidding? The dream had been in my head for the last few years, I can see it now, Allie wearing a white dress. The moon in the sky, Jackal being the preacher. (that will take some persuading), him saying I can kiss the bride, after that Allsion being ‘Allison Crosse’ People calling her ‘Mrs Crosse’ The idea is so surreal, Its something written out of fairy tales. But…

That's what makes it worth fighting for.

I kissed the lobe of Allie’s ear, “of course I’ll marry you. Give me some time I swear it will happen.”

“Best hurry, I’m not becoming Mrs Crosse any faster.” Allie mumbled before Closing her eyes slowly a smirk on her face and Falling asleep again


End file.
